User blog:AYET/One Piece - A New Dawn
In a small village harbor, a pirate ship anchored. A boy standing on the figurehead of the ship. Voice: Oi, runt! What are you up to now? Runt: Hmph! Info box: Villager boy, Jack. Jack: (with a knife in hand) ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I'll prove to you I am dead serious about it! Man with straw hat: (in mind) Is he going to...? Voice: Ha ha ha, get it over with, you little runt. Jack is about to cut himself at the face with the knife when suddenly an arm stretched to slap the knife away from his hands, preventing him from hurting himself. Voice: You idiot! Why'd you want to do that for!? Female voice: Captain, how'd you know? Captain: Deja vu. Later in the village bar... Voice: Toast! To our wonderful adventure... and to Jack's courage Voice (Brook): Yohohohoho. Kanpai! Voice (Zoro): More sake please! Voice (Usopp): Hey, that's my share of meat! You've had yours! Give back! Voice (Luffy): Nom! Nom! Nom! (grab grab grab) Voice (Franky): SUPERRRR refreshing! Jack: Guess I'll have to do something else to prov... Sanji: IDIOT! That was a foolish thing to do! Jack: I'm not the least bit scared of getting hurt, see. Take me with you. I wanna be a pirate too! Usopp: You?! A pirate? Don't be stupid. Do you know why we call you ANCHOR? Its because you can't swim! You'd just sink. And a pirate is surrounded by water, the sea, most of the time. What good is a pirate who could not swim? The ship don't need two anchors you know! (referring to the real anchor piece on the Sunny and Jack; the boy don't know about DF users). (at background) Luffy, Chopper & Robin: (annoyed face) ... Jack: Easy! I just don't fall overboard, that's all. Then it does not matter if I can't swim. AND I am a strong fighter. I have unique reflexes which enables me to anticipate how bullies are going to fight me, and I always win against the classmate bullies because they are so slow. Sanji: Reflexes huh? Is that so... Jack: WHAT? ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?! Chopper: Calm down Jack. Franky: Let's just have a good time! Brook: Yeah, pirates always have a good time! Luffy: The sea is vast and there are lots of islands to explore! And best of all, pirates have FREEDOM!! Jack: (astonished face) WOW! Sanji: Hey, don't be feeling his head with ideas! Chopper: Luffy, how about taking Jackie-boy with us just once? Jinbe: I can take care of him. Jack: Yeah! (thankful face) Chopper-san... Jinbe-san... Luffy: Sure, can. But one of you will have to stay behind... Chopper, Usopp & Brook: (looked away) Sorry laddy. Just been beached! Let's drink... KANPAI! Jack: Hey! Thought you guys were on my side? Sanji: You're just too young, kid. Maybe 10 years later, your chance will come. Jack: Sanji-san! Cap'n Luffy! I'm telling you, I ain't no lil' kid anymore! Usopp: Don't get upset. Here, have a drink. Jack: Don't want. You'd always give me milk. Usopp: Nope, its rum! Let me know how does it taste? Jack: Oh boy, (drinks up) suuuuper delicious! (Franky pose) Franky looked amused. Usopp: Oops, sorry I made a mistake. Its MILK there, and pirates would never drink milk! All: HAHAHAHAHA! (at background) Brook: (annoyed face) Oi, Usopp... Jack: T'was a dirty trick! ... Hmph! I'm getting tired of this. I've even tried to stab myself in the face to have the same (cool) scar as Cap'n Luffy so you'd let me join up. Zoro: Runt... They are doing what's best for you. Especially the captain. Jack: Eh? How'd you figure, Mr. First Mate? Zoro: The safety of the crew and ship rests on his shoulders (referring to the captain). Being a pirate isn't all fun and games, you know. There are lots of duties like pillaging, hostake taking, heavy drinking, ... and SWIMMING! Robin: And Jack... the captain knows all about the dangers of the sea. It can kill you in a thousand ways! Its not like he wants to crush your dream of becoming a pirate, sweetie. Jack: Well, I don't think so. I think they just want to make me look dumb. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Franky & Brook: Oi, anchor! HA HA HA HA Jack: SEE Miss Robin, I told you! Bartender: Captain Luffy. I'm glad to see you and the crew are enjoying yourselves. Sanji: Ho boy, we just love making fun of this lil' runt! Robin: ... (grin) well, maybe you got a point. Nami: Jack, do you want something to eat? Jack: Yeah, Miss Nami. Just put it on my tab. Nami: (money devil eyes) Tab? Sure thing kiddo! (whispering: I'll charge very low interest) Sanji: Tab? You're too young to be having tabs. Look boy, don't try to swindle Nami-swan in terms of money. Jack: No, I am not! I'm gonna be a pirate, find lots of treasure, and then I'll repay my tab. Sanji: Yep, right. Jack: Sanji-san... Sanji: Yes? Jack: How much longer will you stay here? Sanji: Hmm... depends on Luffy. Perhaps after a few more voyages around here, then we may leave for good. Jack: I see... a few more trips, eh? That's enough time for me to learn how to swim by the time you leave. Sanji: Heh... Do whatever you want. The bar door slammed open. Voice: Make way for the sourge of the mountains! ... Heh! So you call yourselves pirates eh? First time I've seen (pirates). You look like a sorry lot to me. Strawhats: ... Info box: Leader of the mountain bandits, Duyere. Duyere: (to the bartender) We are mountain bandits. Oh, don't wet yourselves. We are not here to bust up the place. Just give us all your liquor and we will keep the injury and damages to the minimum. Understand? Bartender: I... I'm sorry. We just ran out of liquor. Duyere: Hmm... Is that so? Then, what are these low lifes drinking? (background) Brook: Milk. (background) Chopper: Chocolate (milk) shakes. (background) Franky: Koko cola. (background) Robin: Tea. (background) Luffy: Meat. (background) Usopp: Luffy, he said "drink", not "eat"! Duyere: (walking towards Zoro) Hmm... Is this fruit juice? Bartender: I... It's true. I've just serve the last of it. Luffy: (wide grin) Zoro, sorry to bother your fun but do you have any spare left for them? I'll buy you as much as you want next time. Zoro: Aye, captain. Here, you can have this last bottle. I haven't drink from it yet. Duyere: ... (picks up the bottle, walk towards Luffy and smashed it over his head) Bartender: (shocked) Bandits: (grins) Strawhats: (poker face) Jack: (shocked) Duyere: Captain huh? What do you take me for huh? You trying to make a fool of me?! Luffy: (worried face) Oh my... what a mess all over the floor. Duyere: Look at this (shows a bounty poster). My head is worth 20mil berries (inflation has set in since Luffy's time, 20mil is about equal to 8mil adjusted for inflation). I am a wanted man. I have killed 27 people, mostly idiots like you lot. Watch your tongue if you don't want to eat through a straw from now on. You are better off sail away from here and go play in the seas. Here on land, it is MY territory! Luffy: (squat down and picks up the shattered bottle fragments) Sorry about this mess, bartender. Give me a rag to clean it up. Duyere kicks Luffy's table, spilling all the food and drinks on the floor. Other bandits did the same with the other Strawhats' tables. Strawhats: (epic troll face) ... Luffy's meat !!! (knocked onto the floor) Luffy: (eyes covered by straw hat) ... Duyere: So, you like to clean? That ought to keep you busy for a while. Bandits: WAHAHAHAHA Duyere: (exits bar) Farewell cowards. For your sake, I hope we don't meet again, or I may not be in such generous mood. Bartender: Captain, are you OK? Are you hurt? Luffy: I'm fine, don't worry. ... ... Phew! Ha ha ha Strawhats: (Lol) BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! He got you good, captain! Those meat on the floor, I guess you ain't want it anymore? Luffy: (lunging towards the meat) Hey, who says! A good meat ain't gonna be wasted just because it fell onto the floor! (start munching) Jack: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?! HE MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A WEAKLING!!! WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT HIM?! Sure, they outnumbered you and maybe they looked pretty tough but what kind of man who lets himself be humiliated like that and then laughs about it? And you call yourselves pirates?! You are a disgrace to all pirates!!! Luffy: ... Sanji: ... Kid, when you grow up later, you will understand that needless killing does not make you a man. He just throw a tantrum at us, that's all. Its no big deal... Jack is visibly shaking with anger, clutching his fists very tightly. At the counter, on the cabinet, a few empty glass bottles suddenly crack and then seconds later, it suddenly exploded on its own. Strawhats: !!! Luffy: !!! This is... Robin: Jackie, calm down (hugs him). No need to be angry. Nami and I will walk you home, all right. Come on, lets go. Some time later, at the bar... Jack: The pirates have been away for some time now. Bartender: You miss them, don't you? Jack: After the way those mountain bandits shamed them?! Not-at-all! I really misjudged those guys. Thought they were brave and tough, but just a bunch of wimps. Bartender: I don't know. Sometimes it takes a lot more courage NOT to fight. Jack: No, you don't understand. A REAL man has to stand up for himself, no matter what. Bartender: Is that right? Jack: Of course, it is! The bar doors swing open. Jack & bartender: !!! Duyere: No pirates today? Good thing. We happen to be in the area, so we stopped by. So what are you waiting for, SERVE US DRINKS! Jack has been abducted by the bandits to their camp, nearby the village. Bandit: You got some guts, boy. No one challenges the chief and lives to talk about it. Today will be your last, say yer prayers. Jack: (to Duyere) Damn you! You take it back, you bastard!! Duyere: (kicks Jack on the stomach, sending him flying) I have to give some respect to you. No adults has ever been as daring to come at me as the way you did. Maybe I'll take you in as my chore boy or something, give you a chance to serve ME instead of your puny friends. Jack: (badly hurt and very angry) Damn you! I'll make you so sorry for this. (picks up a nearby stick and make a charge towards the bandit leader) Duyere: (kicks Jack in the face as he was charging at him) You stubborn little BRAT! My amusement at you runs thin. Jack: Retract your statement and apologise! Duyere: (step on Jack's head) Initially I thought you'd make a good servant boy, I changed my mind. (draws sword) I'll bring your miserable life to an end and I promise I will make it as painless as possible. Jack: (getting angrier) Damn it! Just damn it! Duyere: Don't blame me for this, boy. Blame your gutless friends. Jack: (anger overdrive!) The surrounding of the scene swirls up like a tornado in the making, leaves, twigs, pebbles were swept around the sudden gust of wind. Then the trees within the encampment start to have its smaller / lighter branches break and fall. The bandits were a bit shocked with the sudden happenings around them. Duyere: Good-bye! (points the sword at Jack's heart and about to stab in...) Voice: Nobody was there to greet us at the camp's entrance, so we have no choice but to enter without permission. Luffy and some of the Strawhats appears! Luffy: Oh, it's you mountain bandits again. I guess this must be your camp. Jack, I was told that you have unique reflexes, no? Jack: !!! NOT NOW, CAPTAIN! Duyere: Hmph. You pirates are still here? Don't you have any more cleaning to do? I don't know what you want but you better back off before you get hurt. Come any closer and we'll kill you cowards. Luffy: (walk towards Duyere) ... Bandit: (points a gun at Luffy's head) All right, that's enough! Take one more step and I will blow your head off! Hahaha Bandits: Heh heh heh! Luffy: (murmuring) ... guns ... Bandit: What did you say? Luffy: I said, its dangerous to play with guns. Now, put it away safely. Bandit: !! Why you...! The gun was shot out of the bandit's hand. The bandit was shocked as no one of the Strawhats made a move at all. Then the sword was shot out from Duyere's hand, much to his surprise. Zooming to a high location nearby, Sogeking Usopp loads up his weapon getting ready to release the next shot. Duyere: The hell?! You have a sniper nearby! That wasn't fair! Zoro: Fair? Heh, stop your whining, land lubbers! You are not dealing with saints here. Luffy: We are pirates, and we don't play by the rules! Bandit: This is none of your business! Why get involved here!? Luffy: Look, you can pour drinks on me or throw food at me, you can even spit on me. I won't mind about it at all. But... good reason or not... nobody hurts a nakama of mine! And I mean NOBODY! Jack: Nakama? Me? Duyere: HAHAHAHAHA! Nice speech! Very intimidating! I guess I am a ... liiiiiiiittle bit scared. You pirates spend your time floating around in your little ship and you think you can take on us, mountain bandits?! Don't make me laugh! Lads... All bandits gathered and surround the Strawhats, numbering in thousands. Duyere: ... show them just how weak these ship-floating pirates are. KILL THEM! The bandits charged towards the Strawhats. Brook: O great Hades-sama, lend me the chills of your underworld. (Soul Solid's blade gets frozen, he stabbed the blade into the ground) FUROSTO-BAITO (frost-bite) : FEET! All bandits' feet got frozen locked to the ground, immobilizing them. Brook: All yours. Zoro: Santoryu: Ghost Swords! Simultaneously unsheathed and throwing all three swords to the front of him. The swords flies about on their own, cutting all the bandits in his direction and flies back to resheath on their own. Left side - done. Sanji: Diable Jambe: Fire Wall! With an ignited leg, Sanji does a forward air-kick and a huge thick wall of fire emerged and scarred the direction of his kick. Right side - done. Jinbe: Gyojin Karate: Karakusagawara Seiken! Air-punching Jinbe sends a shockwave that sends the bandits flying towards Usopp's direction. As the bandits stands up groggy, a scared Usopp runs away from the bandits while picking them off as he shoot while running. Jinbe: Ah! Sorry for that, Usopp-kun. I forgot you over there. Usopp: I'll get you for this, Jinbe-san! Rear side - done. Robin: Mil Fleur: Twist! All remaining bandits nearby the bandit chief fell as their neck broken. Front side - done. Luffy and Duyere having a staring contest. Zoro: Sorry, were you saying something about mountain bandits and pirates? You know, if you want to fight us, best you bring a battleship. Jack: WHOA! They are all so strong! Duyere: The brat started it! Luffy: Ain't matter. There is a price on your head, yea? Duyere: !!! (ignite smoke bombs) Yer coming with me, kid! Luffy: Jack!! Oh no, I let him escape! We gotta find them fast! Sanji: Calm down Luffy. Let's split up to look for them. Moss-head and Chopper, you go that direction. Zoro: Shut up! Who are you to order me around, ero-cook! Sanji: Just shut up and follow! I'll fry your butt if you don't find them! Zoro: Oh yea, bring it! I'll cut you up for barbeque dinner meat tonight! (Runs off with Chopper) Sanji: Franky and Nami, you go that direction. Jinbe and Robin, there. Luffy and I will take this direction. And Brook, go help out Usopp. (at a distance) Usopp: Hhhhhheeeelllllpppppp! Duyere: (in a small boat) No one will even think about a mountain bandit hiding out at the sea. You, my hostage, is no longer of any use to me. Just die, brat... (kicks Jack out of the boat) - Flashback begins - Bandit: Speaking of those pirates, do you remember the look on their faces? The so-called captain got a bottle broken over his head and he dare not even protest. Pathetic. Duyere: Yeah, I hate cowards like him. Wanted to kill him if I was not in such good mood on that day. Pirates... peh! They are just all talk. Jack: TAKE THAT BACK! Take back what you said about Captain Luffy and his crew. They are not cowards! STOP TALKING BAD ABOUT THE THEM! - Flashback ends - Splash! Jack fell into water. Now knowing how to swim, he struggled his best to stay afloat for air. Then, a very large sea monster appeared behind Duyere. Not even being able to react, Duyere was swallowed by the sea monster, boat and all. The sea monster turn its eyes on Jack. Jack: Glug. Help! Glug... Somebody help... Glug (Jack finally realize just how powerless he is) Sanji: There! There he is! Oh no, might not make it but have to try! Sanji closes the gap of few hundred metres of land and water in an instant and manage to snatch Jack out of the sea monster jaws just before it bites. As the sea monster turn around for another huge swallow of Sanji and Jack... Luffy: (by the shore) ... Jet Pistol! The sea monster was hit at the side and swim around for a third attempt. Luffy: (activated Haoshoku Haki) GO AWAY! (the sea monster left) Jack: (terrified and crying) Sanji-san! Sanji: Jack, I'm sorry. The bartender told us what happened. You stood up for us. Lets get out of the water, I'll teach you a bit about swimming now. Your arms do this and at the same time kick your legs... owww... No worries, its ok. I'm ok. Let's swim to the shore, all right? Luffy: ... At the shore. Sanji: There, you've got your first lesson on swimming. And I might say, you did pretty well for the first lesson. Jack: Sanji-san! YOUR LEG! Sanji: Don't worry. It's a small price to pay. I'm just glad you are okay. Jack: WAAAAAHHHHH!! Luffy: (looking up in the skies, murmuring) ... Shanks, arigatou. Jack understood why the Strawhats refuse to take him out to the sea. The dangers of the sea were too great... and he is not yet strong enough. Much later... Jack: So Captain Luffy, you won't be coming back to the village? Luffy: Yeah, we have been here too long. Its time to move on. Sanji: (with a peg leg much like Zeff) Are you sad? Jack: Yeah, I'm sad but I won't ask you to take me with you. I have decided to become a pirate on my own. Sanji: It won't do you any good. You are still too little. There is no way you can become a pirate! Strawhats: Hahahahaha! Jack: Oh yes I will!! One day I will have a ship and crew members better than you all! And we will have the biggest horde of treasure in the world! And then, I'm going to be the next KING OF THE PIRATES!!! Luffy: ... better than us, huh? Next King of Pirates. Well then... Luffy gives his straw hat to Jack Luffy: Do me a favor, keep this hat for me? This hat means a lot to me. Promise that you will give it back to me someday when you have become a great pirate. Zoro: (to Luffy) The kid is going to make a name for himself... Luffy: Yeah, he acts just like I did when I was a kid And so the Strawhats set sail and depart from the village. 10 years later, Jack's adventure begins at this very spot Jack: (on a small boat) It's a good day to set out to the sea. The sea monster appears again Jack: Oh, hello our "friendly" local sea monster, we meet again. The sea monster's mouth opens wide to swallow Jack: I have invented an attack and have been practicing hard and prefected since we last met. SHADOW ARMS: CATCH! Jack put his arms forward and did a catching gesture, clasping his palm together. Four pairs of huge invisible (haki) arms and hands appear from his back and all the invisible arms and hands catch on the sea monster, rendering it immobile. (For those who have watched Inazuma Eleven, it is the "Mugen The Hand" move by Tachimukai) Jack: This is for you, Sanji-san! SHADOW LEGS: KICK! One huge invisible leg appear and drawn all the way back. Then like a football (rugby) player kicking the ball in hand, the sea monster was kicked away. Jack: That's what you get, you darn fish. Ok, first things first. I've got to get myself a crew, think about 12 will do. And I will need a cool pirate flag too. Look out world, here I come! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT PIRATE KING AFTER CAPTAIN LUFFY! Jack's tiny boat floats on, his crew yet to be found... The next great voyage of destiny has begun!!! ---- Is this enjoyable? 5 - Totally enjoyed it 4 3 - So so... 2 1 - Boring 0 - Wasted time Category:Blog posts